1. Field
This disclosure relates to directed energy weapons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoulder-launched missiles, commonly termed man-portable air defense systems (MANPADS), were initially developed to provide military ground forces with a defense against enemy aircraft. However, MANPADS missiles are now widely available and are considered a significant threat for terrorist attacks against civilian aircraft.
High power directed energy weapons, including high power microwave (HPM) weapons and laser weapons, are a candidate defense against MANPADS attacks.